degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150630025843
I was watching a documentary about Ted Bundy and understandably there was a crowd of enthusiastic folk outside of the prison on the morning of his execution. I was annoyed to find that people were comparing the way this crowd went about celebrating the relief, closure, and sense of justice they felt upon the threat of this monster being snuffed out to Bundy's crimes. I honestly don't care that people were setting off fireworks, enthusiastically waving around signs, and cheering; Bundy didn't deserve the respect of a silent crowd. Who cares if some of these people were a little extra honestly? They had the right to be; especially since many of them were in grieving. Bundy killed 35+ young women! That's a lot of heartbroken families! In general, it's a demented concept to celebrate the death of a person, yes, but did Ted even constitute as a person? By technical definition, a homosapien, but a human being? One could argue the two are synonymous, but I don't think they are. Walking upright on two legs makes you a homosapien; being a human being means behaving in a humane and constitutional manner, and Ted Bundy was not constitutionally human. He was a monster in every sense of the word that terrorized innocent lives for years. It's understandable that the masses would be happy about his execution following the death of countless innocent young women, and even a little girl, at his hands. I would say there was cause for celebration because Bundy's execution meant the masses could rest easy knowing justice was served, his victims avenged, and most importantly, that the threat is gone. It was a show of relief and emotional release after years of living in fear under this piece of shit's reign of terror - fear for themselves, their daughters, their mothers, their sisters, their friends, their loved ones. If one of his victims had been somebody I loved, would I have been stoic at his execution? Fuck no. I'd be dancing the fucking conga seeing my loved one's murderer fry. If I had been a parent of one or more young girls who had to live in fear for my child's/children's safety because of this asshole making their living environment a danger zone for them, damn right I would feel a great rush of renewed security and freedom upon that threat being vanquished and see cause for celebration. Or if I had been one of the young girls at his execution, I would gladly express my relief over that the streets were relatively safe for me to walk again. People can argue that this crowd was barbaric for celebrating that relief that they felt, which obviously I don't agree with, but to each their own in that respect. However, nobody can argue that they are just as bad as the serial murderer and rapist they celebrated the death of. That's just absurd. Unless any of those people raped or murdered themselves, no, they do not even remotely belong on the same level as Bundy. To even suggest that is trivializing the atrocity of his crimes.